Blood Hunt
by Anna Lefay
Summary: A love that ended has changed through the ages, now it's bordering obsessive. and it contains dracula! s/j


Blood hunt.  
  
By Lynsey Wills  
  
Slight S/J  
  
Horror/Romance/ kind of soppy/  
  
I got the idea from Bram Stokers 'Dracula'  
  
Please don't sue; I would really appreciate it, Thanx!  
  
Pg-13 for some language.  
  
How many centuries had he been waiting? It had to be more than four, although to his heart it felt like longer.  
  
He could still smell her skin when he had arrived back home all those years ago, like salt and roses all mixed into one, the rose he was accustomed to but the salt was something different, and in his lifetime he had found difference brought trouble, pain and loss.  
  
This time bad been no different.  
  
His priests had told him of her death, she had plunged a knife into her broken heart, thinking him dead.  
  
I hope to see you on the other side my Love, Belle.  
  
"Her soul is damned," the head priest had told him, no emotion in his voice, no condolences, causing him to snap.  
  
"Her soul was amazingly pure, not even her actions could cause her to be sent to the depths of hell, I won't let it, she is my soul mate, we will be together for eternity one day!!"  
  
Unsheathing his sword at his side, from his armour he threatened the holy men.  
  
"Never return, NEVER, YOU HEAR ME? I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU OR YOUR DEITIES!!"  
  
They had run, faster than he had thought possible for three men who were old enough to have grandchildren.  
  
Looking angrily at the church around him he began to knock everything over, smashing pictures, ornaments, nothing was to stay, until finally he fell to his knees in front of the huge crucifix, tears cascading down his face.  
  
"Why? I have served you without doubt for so many years! She loved you, believed in you, that everything you did was for the greater good! She was an angel, my angel"  
  
Crouching down he cried over the body of his dead wife, noticing the knife was still embedded into her dress, blood staining to beautifully ornate blue gown she wore, even she long golden locks were blood soaked, why did she believe him to be dead?  
  
"I am so sorry Love, but I had to go" he was referring to the war against a neighbouring country; it was those sore losing bastards, he was sure of it, how could they do this to someone so innocent? They hadn't even had their wedding night yet.  
  
Grabbing the hilt of the knife he pulled it out slinging it across the room, causing more blood to pore from the shredded heart, he heard whispers.  
  
Drink the blood, drink the blood and you will one day have your love back, be patient  
  
Not caring who had made the whispers he placed his lips to his loves wound and began to drink, trying not to shudder at it's coldness, remembering her warm blue eyes and a smile that could make the sun look dim.  
  
He hadn't realised he had made a deal with the devil, that when he passed out he would wake up un-dead, the strange thing was that he didn't care.  
  
This was the day that Prince Vlad Dracula and Princess Isabel Dracula had died, only hours apart, after a great victory, three days after they were wed.  
  
Present day.  
  
"Daniel will you please can it already!!" colonel O'Neill's aggravated voice growled at his younger friend, all of the commissary had heard him and tried to hide a smile.  
  
Daniel was on about the new planet they were about to go to; apparently it had a culture very much like Transylvania in the 1600's, and of course Jack had to open his mouth and make a crack about Dracula, causing Daniel to go into a whole speech about how it could be true and how he should be more open minded, especially in their line of work.  
  
Jack had decided that from now on he was going to keep his comments to either himself or carter, she would at least dignify him with a smile and not a lecture he had finally figured out which scientists he was more in favour of.  
  
"Are you listening to me? Jack?" Daniel waved his hand in front of the colonel's face.  
  
"Danny, that's a very loaded question"  
  
They continued with banter on how Daniel didn't like the nickname, Jack decided not to listen, especially as a certain blonde major had entered the room, obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Yo! Carter over here!"  
  
Snapping out of her reverie Sam grabbed her favourite, blue jelly, and sat in the chair next to her colonel.  
  
"Hey guy's what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well…."  
  
"Ack! Don't even start Daniel" Jack stopped the archaeologist.  
  
"I'm guessing you were on about PZ4-354?"  
  
"Wow, the rumours are right, you are smart!"  
  
Giving Jack a good natured glare she began babbling in excitement with Daniel about the planet, both knowing that their superior officer would zone out.  
  
They were right, he had and he decided that he was going to admire his major, that's right HIS major, and even though there were no ceremonies or promises between them, they had a mutual respect for one another, a silent promise as such, that the moment an opportunity came for them to be together they would seize it, no matter what.  
  
"What do you think sir?"  
  
Here we go again.  
  
NEXT DAY.  
  
"SG1, see you in 3 days, remember to stay in radio contact every 12 hours, you have a go" the general said, feeling slightly anxious, like he did every time they went out, it was not that he didn't trust them, it was just, well, they did have a knack of attracting trouble, and he feared that this mission was going to be no different.  
  
OTHER SIDE  
  
"Alrighty campers, let's make up camp near the gate, then Carter and me will go scouting while Daniel and Teal'c go looking for those rocks that Danny boy is always raving about"  
  
"JACK!!"  
  
Sam giggled; Teal'c lifted an eyebrow as he usual did when Jack made an attempt at being funny.  
  
Once the camp was all set up and Daniel had decided to start talking to O'Neill once again the team split into their respective pairs and went in different directions.  
  
"What do you think we will find here sir?" carter asked him when they were nearing the end of the forest.  
  
"You the scientist Carter, you tell…" he didn't finish his sentence, finding the words stuck in his throat, she didn't understand why until looking right ahead, and seeing a huge castle directly in their path, it looked slightly tatty now, many years ago it must have been magnificent but at the moment it was dark and dreary, almost scary/  
  
"Well. Makes a difference from tree's."  
  
"Shall we?" they decided to go around the left, and found a door at the end of a bridge, which was the only way across the mote.  
  
"Should we knock?" Jack when inspecting the door for any booby traps, finding none.  
  
" Push that brick and the one beside it" the major instructed, he gave he an odd look, but did as she requested, after a few creaky noises the door opened.  
  
"Jolinar?" she asked.  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I just knew" he didn't like the answer very much, it worried him.  
  
Jack held back a gasp when walking into the foyer, it was massive, with a crystal chandelier, and candles burning, it was beautiful, obviously someone still lived here.  
  
He hadn't realised that his subordinate had wandered to inspect some tapestries on the wall until he heard her voice beacon him to her.  
  
"Daniel will have a field day here," he whispered, her hands reaching out the material, feeling it's soft texture.  
  
"I'm sure he would" SAM AND jack looked at each other, neither of them had uttered a word, someone was standing their on the gigantic staircase.  
  
Both whirled round, weapons at the ready, he raised his hands.  
  
"I will not harm you, but I am rather annoyed that you did not at least make your presence known, it is very rude you know, to open doors and enter houses without permission"  
  
Sam flushed from embarrassment; the colonel gave her a funny look for reacting like this.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir, we are peaceful explorers…" the speech went on and with each word Sam scrutinised the man in front of them, had started to descend the stairs, she noticed that he moved as though he feet never actually seemed to touch the floor.  
  
He was very tall, about the same size as the colonel, with shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes, which seemed strangely familiar.  
  
The stranger seemed to be watching the major with great interest as well, looking at every part of her body, weighing them in his mind, and Jack had noticed, nothing that was going on at his moment had escaped his watchful eyes, he saw how carter's eyes locked with this, man's.  
  
" It is ok, how can I be angry at such a beautiful angel?" he took her hand, kissing it softly, causing Jack's blood pressure to go past boiling point, this was not what they were here form and it certainly would do Carter any good, after all the guy's she had met while on mission and them dying, he didn't think she could handle it again.  
  
That was the reason why he was annoyed, yeah, oh who was he fooling?  
  
"Major, We should be heading back, Daniel will be worried" he went to drag her away, but the stranger stopped him.  
  
"Are you sure? After all, that is a terrible storm to be walking back in"  
  
"What sto." opening the door he found the trees bending from the wind force, rain that could cause flooding and lightening was beginning to strike.  
  
Checking his watch he found that they had only been here for ten minutes, this brought a whole new definition to freak storm.  
  
" Daniel, you there?" Daniel didn't respond through the radio, this worried Jack to no end.  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
If Jack were a screamer, he would have screamed out of shock, the doctor had appeared from behind him, with Teal'c in toe.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"Teal'c spotted the castle, and we made a change of direction, did you see the storm? It appeared out of nowhere! Not even a small sign that it was brewing!" Daniel went to Sam and they started talking, more than likely about the weather.  
  
Teal's sensed something strange about the stranger and was about to ask the colonel for a word in private when…  
  
"Please, be my guests here, as you can see I have plenty of room, and I do not think that you will be able to go home at this point in time, I will have food prepared and everything"  
  
Jack hated to agree but he knew there were no other options open to him, he could not risk something happening to a member of his team because he was too pig headed to accept a kind offer from someone, and he noticed that no one else seemed to protest, although Teal'c didn't look greatly satisfied by the offer, he had also seemed to move closer to Carter, in an almost protective manner, perhaps he had seen the way this man had been looking at her as well.  
  
"Umm, sure…..?" they realised that their new host had not given them his name.  
  
"Vlad"  
  
He lead them to a few room down the halls, everything was immaculate, and they all had room next to one another, each one had a view to the town near by.  
  
"Please, dress for dinner, there are items in your wardrobe"  
  
The team looked at one another, dress for dinner? Oh joy.  
  
"So what do you think them kids?" jack asked when they had all congregated in Sam's bedroom because her 's was biggest.  
  
"It's a beautiful castle, and hopefully we will get to see more of the town and that tomorrow.."  
  
"I meant about our generous host" the colonel sighed.  
  
Teal'c spoke immedialty,  
  
"I do not trust him completely, there is something about him that seems un- trust worthy"  
  
They all seemed to agree, before laving to change for dinner.  
  
Sam hated dresses, skirts she didn't mind so much, but dresses got on her nerves, and the moment she opened the wardrobe and found it full of them she felt her heart sink.  
  
Grabbing a dark red one nearest to her she tried to figure out which would be the best plan of attack, over her head? Step into it? She really hated dresses.  
  
Finally after minutes of consideration she pulled it over her head, wincing slightly at the tight bodice, which clung to her top half like a second skin, causing a slight amount of cleavage to be shown, perhaps this wasn't the most modest of gowns she had ever come across.  
  
Walking to the mirror to make sure that it wasn't completely indecent she felt a shudder go through her, it was her reflection but different, this woman had long hair and eyes with a great amount of sorrow.  
  
Jumping back she bumped into the bed and stumbled, her hands touched it, lightening struck.  
  
"Carter? You ok?"  
  
Quickly picking herself off the floor Sam scolded herself for being so foolish, there could not have been anything in the mirror, it made no sense.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, you can come in!" the old oak like door opened, she felt a smile creep to her lips when she saw her colonel, he was wearing white tights with peddle pushers over, and a puffy sleeved shirt with a leather jacket, he looked good, but funny.  
  
"Sam? What happened to you hair?"  
  
His comment caused her laughter to stop, looking once again to the mirror she felt her heart leap into her throat, it was the woman, it was Sam, with long blonde hair to her waist in curl locks.  
  
"Oh my!!!"  
  
"What's going on?….. Oh" Daniel had entered her room after hearing the racket from his room, wearing the same as jack but in green.  
  
"Sam? Have you done something different?"  
  
"Don't start Daniel, one minute it was short and now, well look at it!!!" she growled, what was going on? It had to be the castle, she could feel it.  
  
" It looks nice" he tried to consolidate her.  
  
"I don't care what it looks like! I want to know how it happened! I'm a scientist; I know that this does not happen in normal circumstances!! I mean, grrrrr"  
  
"Well, this isn't normal circumstances Sam, we are on another planet, we have been doing this for years, perhaps it is just a side effect" Jack came closer.  
  
"Samantha, is everything alright?" Vlad asked kindly, he was beginning to worry when only Teal'c showed for dinner.  
  
"No! Look at me!" he smiled at her.  
  
"It looks lovely, now, will you grace me with your presence?" he held his arm out to her, which she accepted, although her mind was elsewhere, trying to figure out what could have caused this, and when it was going to be resolved.  
  
Jack stood back for a few moments, watching as his major and this 'Vlad' left with Daniel following, he didn't like this guy one bit, it was the way that he looked at Carter, it was undenialable that he held a love for her, a strong one too, but he had only spoken to her a few hours ago, he was dangerous, to them, to carter.  
  
"Jack? You coming?" Daniel peeped his head around.  
  
"Yeah, you know me Danny-boy, never pass up a meal when the alternative is rations"  
  
  
  
After the meal Vlad took them to a sitting room, containing at least 10 stuffed chairs and an open-hearth fire, which they all sat around.  
  
It had not gone unnoticed to the male member s of the team that their host was taking every chance he got to sit next to her or touch her on some way, in the sitting room it was the same.  
  
"Samantha, Did you enjoy the meal?" he leaned over his chair towards her, she didn't seemed to shy away from him, worrying her friends.  
  
"Yes, it was my favourite" she wasn't lying either, she loved chicken in red wine.  
  
" I know" she didn't notice the comment.  
  
"Do you think the storm will be over by tomorrow?" Daniel asked, casting a look towards Jack, sensing his friend to be slightly angry, or rather jealous.  
  
"Yes, I believe that it will, storms come and go here"  
  
Vlad began to fill some glasses with champagne, and proposed a toast.  
  
"To new friends" they agreed.  
  
"I'm not feeling to well, I'm going to hit the sack early" Sam stood out of her chair, wobbling slightly; Jack jumped up quick and caught her.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"No, I feel…strange" her accent seemed to change for a second.  
  
"I'm taking her upstairs" Jack told them, looking at their host, who seemed to look at Jack with hatred.  
  
"Come on Sam" he picked her up, annoyed by the dress she was wearing, the full skirt made his mission a little heavier, not that he minded too much, after all, she did look beautiful in the thing, everyone thought so, but Jack couldn't voice his opinion quite like his friends, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
In her room he placed her in the bed, tucking her in, she was only semi- conscious.  
  
Sitting beside her, stroking her hair from her face, he decided to stay until she fell into slumber.  
  
"Jack?" she whispered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who am I?" he looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Your Sam Carter"  
  
She seemed to smile slightly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I forgot"  
  
This was bad, very bad, she had forgotten who she was? Feeling her forehead he found she had a temperature, he was going to be here longer than he had anticipated, not that he minded.  
  
  
  
A dark shadow drifted through the room, watching the sleeping couple, she was in HIS arms, slightly delirious, and mumbling.  
  
Extending his hand to touch her face he felt her lean towards him slightly, proving her soul still remembered him, even if her mind didn't, it was her heart he was going to have to work on and it was going to be easy especially with her team around.  
  
  
  
" I think we should go back to the gate and get home, we are not doing Carter any favours by staying on this planet here they probably have never even heard of antibiotics" the Colonel made his orders the next morning, Sam was still no better.  
  
"The Lady is still unwell?" Vlad asked kindly, hiding his smile behind his cup.  
  
"Yes, we're leaving, thank you for your kindness" Daniel shook the gentlemen's hand, finding it to be frightfully cold.  
  
"Perhaps she should stay here, you can bring supplies," he suggested, the comment made Jack testy.  
  
"No, we are all going in an hour, no one gets left behind" of course Vlad would not have known that this was Jacks one rule.  
  
"I am only suggesting this for your friends safety, perhaps moving hr is not the best policy" Vlad stared at the colonel, a battle of the glares.  
  
" Listen Pal, I know that you seem to care about my subordinate, but she is my friend and my responsibility, you only met her yesterday!" Jack growled.  
  
"Yes, Indeed I do care for your Major, she remind me of my wife"  
  
"Well where is she?"  
  
"She died"  
  
Silence, a pang of guilt went through the men, perhaps he was looking out for the best interests of their friend.  
  
"Ok, Daniel, you stay here with Sam, Teal'c, you and me will go to the gate and get Janet to send through a stretcher" a new plan, one Vlad would be able to vandalised quite easily.  
  
  
  
"Radio every half an hour ok?" Daniel made Teal'c promise.  
  
"I will indeed DanielJackson" the guys departed, leaving Daniel with a man he found truly fascinating.  
  
" Are you married Daniel?" Vlad questioned, startling the archaeologist for a second, he hadn't heard him arrive.  
  
They walked through the big doors back into the sitting room.  
  
"I was she was kidnapped, and died a time later" Daniel retold the story of Sha're and their tragic love, Vlad was truly moved.  
  
"We have something in common my friend, my wife died at another's deed, although it was by her own hand"  
  
Daniel didn't want to press him much further, but he was fascinated.  
  
"What happened? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"A neighbouring country wanted revenge on me for beating them in battle, sending my wife a letter, telling her that I was dead. She stabbed her heart"  
  
"I'm sorry" Daniel whispered, his pain was still fresh, Daniel was sure of this.  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"About 437 years ago"  
  
"Excuse me?" Daniel took a step back.  
  
"Nearly five hundred years ago" Vlad repeated, Daniel still didn't like the answer.  
  
"But that is impossible"  
  
"No it's not, not if you are the undead" making a dash for his sidearm Daniel was stopped by Vlad's hand which was lightening fast.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr Jackson, I really am, but I am not going to loose her again"  
  
Those were the last words that Daniel heard before he lost consciousness.  
  
  
  
"DanielJackson is not replying to my calls O'Neill" Teal'c's voice held a slight sound of worry.  
  
"Perhaps we should go back?" Jack thought aloud, after all, it was unlike Daniel who would talk to anyone that would listen not to reply.  
  
They were not even half way to the gate when Teal'c had told him, so they would make the distance back quite quickly.  
  
  
  
"Daniel? Vlad? Sam?" The colonel had been shouting names for the past ten minutes, and so far, nothing.  
  
"Major Carter is not in her room"  
  
"Great" Jacks sarcasm barked.  
  
  
  
"Looking for me?" both men turned.  
  
"Vlad? Where's the rest of my team?" the colonel was not going to waste time with pleasantries  
  
"Follow me, we have a surprise for you"  
  
He led them down some spiral stairs to the bottom of the castle, to an open arch door way, inside candle were burning.  
  
"Please sit," he indicated to the two stone chairs, they did as asked.  
  
"Now, I believe you know who this is?" the curtain behind him opened, there on an old stone, ritualistic table lay their friend and archaeologist, Daniel.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jack shouted, about to storm over and knock some sense into Vlad, he knew there was something wrong with this guy, but he found his arms were chained to the armrests, as were Teal's, they tried to fight against them, it was not use, they never gave way.  
  
"I am sorry, but I could not have you ruining our plans"  
  
"Our?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes dear colonel, our" a feminine voice answered, another surprise which appeared from behind the curtain, It was Samantha Carter, a very healthy Carter.  
  
"Major?"  
  
She was towards Vlad, taking his hand in hers, relishing it.  
  
"She is no longer"  
  
"Then who are you??" Teal'c questioned, trying to wriggle his fingers free.  
  
"Isabel Dracula"  
  
"Dracula? Oh you have got to be kidding" Jack hissed, hearing Daniel begin to stir on the table.  
  
"Belle, I don't think he believes us," he laughed, making her smile, her eyes flashed with fear though when his teeth extended.  
  
"Vlad!!"  
  
"Am I dreaming?" Daniel asked.  
  
"No Daniel, meet MR, and Mrs Dracula"  
  
"Vlad what did you do to yourself?" Isabel shrieked. Moving away from him.  
  
"I had to love, if we were going to be together I had to do it" he reached out to her, she moved away.  
  
"But why? We could have been together eternally in heaven!"  
  
"Your soul was damned, for suicide," he whispered, tears falling from them both.  
  
"I renounced God for you Angel" he knelt before her, grabbing her waist.  
  
" Oh Vlad, I love you, but we can never be" he looked at her in anger.  
  
"Never be? Why not?? You're here, I am here, were will have the family we had always wanted, I am king now, you will be queen, everyone will be so happy to have a queen again. Please love, stay" he pleaded.  
  
"I am not meant to be here, not now, you know that"  
  
"Well you cannot go back, I won't let you" he moved so quickly she never had a chance; he bit her neck, causing her to cry out in pain.  
  
"SAM!!! GET OFF OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Jack shouted, tearing at the chains, trying again to loosen them.  
  
Daniel who saw his best chance rolled off the table and crawled to his friends, pulling the lever to release them, they dove at the vampire and their friend.  
  
They were too late though, she had already tasted his blood, she was doomed.  
  
"Back!" roared the man with blood around his mouth, his words sent them crashing into the wall behind.  
  
Picking up his wife and laying her on the now empty table Vlad stood, waiting for her to wake up, loving the taste of her in his mouth, the first time she had been cold and lifeless, now she was warm and full of life.  
  
"I'm sorry love, but I couldn't loose you, not again" he apologised.  
  
"I forgive you….love you" she replied before her shrieks of pain filled the ears of everyone in the room, the transformation was beginning, her blood vessels were dying, exploding from the pressure.  
  
Jack grabbed a piece of broken rock, and ran towards the enemy about the smack him over the head with it, but he knew and stopped the attack, meanwhile Teal'c and Daniel had snuck behind him pulling him down, Jack found a small scrap of wood on the floor, and aimed it at the struggling man's heart.  
  
"STOP!!!" Isabel screamed, launching herself on top of the husband.  
  
" If you ever loved me then leave us be, please" she pleaded to Jack, who dropped the piece of wood, pain filling his eyes at what she was asking him to do, leave her behind.  
  
He reached out to touch her but she shrank away.  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Teal'c pulled Jack after him, Daniel taking point.  
  
Vlad opened his eyes and smiled when seeing his beautifully wife looking back.  
  
"Belle, you haven't changed since we were last together, although you do look a little paler, but that's natural" he stroked her cheek.  
  
"I'm glad you think do, but you love have changed drastically," her voice sounded aloof and cold, but he didn't seem to care, she was obviously going to be ticked off at him for a while.  
  
"Changes which needed to be made" he finished.  
  
Standing up and walking to the stone table he looked under it and finding what he had been looking for, the knife she had killed herself with so long ago.  
  
It made her shudder just to recall the burning sensation and pain, which had mingled with her shattered and numb heart.  
  
"Can I see it?" he gave it to her, watching as she inspected it with fascination.  
  
"It can no longer harm you dearest, not unless you finish the job"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She was always so eager to learn.  
  
"The only way for us to die is when our heart is punctured, then we need to be beheaded, but do not worry, I will protect you" she felt her blood boil at his comment; it was the Sam Carter in her, the feminist.  
  
"Now, you must be feeling hungry, how about Jack? He looked like he had a nice amount of blood pumping through his veins"  
  
Vlad may be quick, but he wasn't quick enough to see his wife's reaction to the comment, or her hand shooting out and embedding the dagger into his heart.  
  
"Isabel! What are you doing?!"  
  
There were tears in the woman's eyes.  
  
"You awakened me, but you did not send Samantha away, we are one, and I finally see what time has done to you, you are evil, you say what you did was out of love, but why subject me to being what I am now?!" she pulled the knife out.  
  
"But I do love you" he pleaded, falling to his knees.  
  
"I Know, and I still love you, but I cannot let you live in this way, are you truly happy?" she asked, he thought for a second.  
  
"Will I be with you?"  
  
"When it is my time, and stop blaming the higher powers, it wasn't their fault, it was mine" her eyes were blinded by tears now, making it hard for her to see his movements, which he used in his advantage, taking the knife from her hand he drove it into her chest.  
  
She didn't scream, she just looked at him with such sorrow and fell to her knees in front of him.  
  
He kissed her softly, and she did in kind, love was apparent.  
  
"If I die, you go with me," he brought the knife above his head, and sent it towards her head she kept her eyes open, awaiting the inevitable, it didn't come, instead she watched as his eyes widen in shock, his mouth agape, his last image was of her.  
  
Looking up to the person that had caused her husband's head to roll onto the floor she was surprised to see the colonel, a sword clutched in his hands, the same sword that Vlad had used in battle, how ironic.  
  
What happened next though was a blur, she remember looking at the broken cross and praying for Vlad's soul when the room shone with a deep light, she felt her body being lifted into the air and being set onto the stone table, her heart mended, although still broken.  
  
  
  
"I hear it was quite mission" Janet said cheerfully, trying to make her friend talk to her, with no luck, it was the Jolinar incident all over again, she was silent, reserved, even Cassie couldn't help her out of this one, and she had tried, even brought the chess pieces in, but the woman had just laid there staring at the wall.  
  
"Morning Doc how's the patient?" Jack's cheerful voice queried, walking into the room with a huge bunch of flowers.  
  
"No difference" she muttered.  
  
Guessing she wasn't in the mood for a conversation he went to his Majors bed, placing the bouquet in front of her, she didn't even blink.  
  
"Sam?" nothing.  
  
Grabbing the seat next to him he sat in front of her, and stayed there, until a few days later she decided to talk.  
  
"Who am I?" he voice was weak, childlike.  
  
"Your Major Samantha Carter, and doctor in astrophysics and a wonderful friend" was his answer.  
  
"I don't feel like her anymore, I have memories which she should not have, a broken heart which She should not have, so who am I?"  
  
Taking her hand and leaning in a bit.  
  
"You are Sam, who over the past 6 years has been through a heck of a lot, you have gotten through something like this before Sam, you can do it again, I will be here, always"  
  
He kept his word, little by little they brought the bright and bubbly Sam Carter back into the world, it was like raising a child, she wanted to relive some new experiences to remember who she was and what time she was in, but in every lifetime there would always be a small part of Sam Carter.  
  
What did you think? 


End file.
